epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Patts9009/Stupid Troll Battle of Wikia
Cast: Patts as Super Mysterious RTP as Tbone Coupe as PenisCrusher9000 Scraw as Dragon Labtux as Devil Sierra as Hitler v. Limbaugh YTK as Paro Meat as Himself Battle: SM: It's time to easily Bone this f***ing Tbone. You'll be a mysterious bone by Super Mysterious. Go crying to CCW, after I crush you. Knock you like dominoes, make ya go. I'm the great SM, you're about to see your fate. This will be the last time Tbone is heard, you turd. I only 7 lines to kick you, and then live in heaven. Tbone: Listen up, SM, your victory's a Super Mystery. But I'm so cool, I should be counted as history! Go suck a dick, prick, you suck! But I really just don't give a fuck! But when you're crying, don't come to me. I'm the best troll at rapping, can't you see? Yeah. Take that! You suck! Fuck a duck! PenisCrusher9009: Hey You two motherfuckers, I am the true troll of the ERB wikiI'm here to destroy both of your non-existent penises, bitch I crush Penises, so many of them that I crushed more than 9000 that's why my name is 9000, I crush Penises with power of hundred sun oh, and did I mention I crush Penises? I crush Penises, to be fair. and now I will crush all of you Dicks' Penises! See what I did there? Dragon: I'm DRAGON! I'm a DRAGON!! I play banjo kazooie and I am epic! I'll tear apart your DNA like Watson and Crick I can beat all you, I beat Devil! I can also bring Scrawland down to my level! Devil: Im the devil that made coolface, shadow warrior and deathnation. Speakin of that, that last account will send you your death invitation! Hitler v. Limbaugh: THE ANNOUNCER SAID EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! I'm such a good rapper, because I spit really hot rhymes! Hitler should be in the rancor pit, when the announcer says "ADOLF HITLER!" His opponent appears to be Rush Limbaugh, and the announcer says "RUSH LIMBAUGH!" Then he starts rapping! Who agrees? This verse is gonna end really awkwardly. Paro: Ohohohoho Guess these faggies aren't used to this kind of shit Well.... You guys are all fucks! All you do are quack like ducks! Time to get rid of these Parodies Cause my name is PAROTHESE I'm the best of the best troll like Trundle Wrap ya in a bundle SO THERE DAMMIT!!! One more step outta line, and you're all lamented!!!! Meat: Goodday mere trolls, welcome me, your almighty God, crushing these puny fuckers, since shit is all they got. King of the trolls, and everybody likes me too, so suck it, I'll crush all your penises, Tbone you and then be like fuck it. Hitler VS Limbaugh is an retarded idea, so fuck off, you annoying twat. SM, your mind is mysterious, I see your stuff and I'm like: "HOW DO YOU COME UP WITH THAT." I'll burn you with Devilish fire and with Dragon flames more hot than all of you, You all suck massive cock, I'll win, and there's nothing you can do. I'll stamp on you like you're all ants, call this your day you'll be smashed, I gave you all a bad rapping curse, cause badass things is what I cast! Who won? SM Tbone PenisCrusher9000 Dragon Devil Hitler v. Limbaugh Paro Meat Category:Blog posts